


Pose

by BunniesAndBooks



Category: Glee
Genre: Captain America!Kurt, Comic-Con, I Have Never Been To Comic-Con, It's All Guesswork, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Soldier!Blaine, so much fluff you wouldn't believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: When Kurt finds out that some of his idols are about to attend this year’s Comic-Con, he is quick to procure tickets to the event. What will happen when he gets there, and who is the stranger behind the mask?





	Pose

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a lovely prompt from spaceorphan, asked to write anything involving Klaine and Superheroes, preferably Marvel. Well it was a joy to write, and I hope you'll enjoy!

Comic-Con. Kurt would be happy to admit he had scarce knowledge on that particular topic. In fact, the precious few insights he had could most likely be counted on one hand.

One - Obviously, it was all about comics. Graphic novels, cartoons, manga. DC, Marvel, Anime. The list of different kinds of drawn stories were longer than Kurt could even imagine.

Two - For all those interested in said stories, Comic-Con was basically the party of the year. People would travel hours upon hours to attend, and spend tons of money on costumes to wear to the event.

Three - Kurt was dead set to never set foot at one. He just wasn’t even close to be a big enough fan to be able to spend an entire day in a building packed with actual hardcore fans.

Four - What he was a big fan of though was the Marvel movies of recent years, and apparently there would be a special panel made up of all the actors he loved from said movies at the upcoming event.

Five - This year’s Big Apple Comic-Con would be located in downtown New York. Kurt was so going.

“Hey Rachel!” Kurt called out loudly as he closed down the website for the Con, having just purchased two tickets.

~*~

Though Rachel had readily agreed to come along, especially once Kurt told her about how he thought about dressing up as Captain America, and would she maybe dress up as his Peggy Carter? But she had unfortunately gotten ‘sick’ that morning, and could not accompany him after all.

Like hell she was sick. Kurt had seen the text from her on-again off-again boyfriend Jesse, asking her if she wanted to come over. In the end it was her loss, Kurt figured. He could totally do this thing alone. Totally.

Mostly it was just a shame he wasted money on a ticket that would go unused.

But he was here! At Comic-Con, ready to dazzle everyone with his far superior costume. All of it was handmade - except for the shield hanging on his back, that he had been forced to buy online. He just couldn’t justify trying to make a metallic shield on his own when he could buy one so much more cheaply. The actual costume however… So many nights had been spent awake stitching neoprene, scuba and lycra into the perfect design. He was proud of his work, and how closely it resembled the things Steve wore in the movies.

He wasn’t the only Captain America at the Con Kurt noticed. He hadn’t even entered the building yet and had already spotted two more wearing similar outfits. Not nearly as well made suits, but still. Though Kurt supposed that the Captain was one of the most favored superheroes, because of the movies, he really shouldn’t be surprised if he crossed paths with a ton of other Steve’s before the day was over.

Getting in line Kurt found himself entranced with all the other people dressing up. Though most wore cheap, manufactured costumes, there were a lot of impressive outfits. Of course there was a lot of different superheroes surrounding him - some he were convinced were professionally made - but just a few paces before him was a family dressed up as the emotions from the children’s movie Inside Out. He could see some people dressing up as pokemon trainers, some as dwarves, some as the power rangers. There was even a girl dressed up as Jessica Rabbit, and someone who, to Kurt’s excitement, was dressed up as Chewbacca.

Holy hell Kurt had not been ready for this.

“Hey Captain!” an quiet, yet excited voice called out behind him, drawing Kurt’s attention. Before him stood a young little girl between her parents, looking up at him with sparkling eyes. She was, endearingly enough, dressed up as a miniature Peggy.

Kurt could feel his heart melt a little. It was just too cute.

“Well hello there young miss,” Kurt said, channeling all his best manners as he knelt down. Good thing he was studying to become an actor. He would not screw up this little girl’s moment. “How can I be of assistance?”

The girl just giggled, hiding behind her mother, peeking out from where she hid.

The young girl’s mother smiled down at her daughter. “We were just wondering if you would be okay with taking a picture with our daughter? Captain America is her favorite, and Olive here really loved your costume.”

“I’d be delighted to,” Kurt smiled broadly, waiting patiently as the little girl’s - Olive’s - parents arranged the two of them perfectly. Though the girl was quite shy, she wouldn’t stop smiling as Kurt knelt beside her. She even hugged him when her mother told her to say thank you.

“Thank you Mister Captain,” she lisped, laughing happily.

“Oh no, thank you miss,” Kurt couldn’t help but grin. This comic-con thing really wasn’t too bad…

~*~

Kurt couldn’t help but feel weirdly proud when people kept coming up to ask him to take his picture with them. Clearly he had done something right if this was people’s reaction. Rachel sure was missing out, though she probably would have turned full diva if people gave her this much positive attention.

At the moment Kurt was yet again posing to have his picture taken, though this time he hadn’t been the only one asked to join in on the photo. A man wearing a full Winter Soldier costume stood beside him, with a young boy between them.

As the boy thanked them before scurrying away, Kurt took a moment to look at his new companion. The man’s costume truly was a work of art. He really had captured the pristine yet dishevelled look of Bucky’s other identity, and had even gone so far as to wear the Winter Soldiers half mask, hiding away most of his face.

“So,” Kurt said happily, “how many people have asked for your picture today? I must admit you have a pretty rocking costume.”

When the only response Kurt got was an unintelligent mumbling, Kurt had to tilt his head questiongly.

“Uh, I’m sorry. I didn’t quite get that,” he smiled bemusedly.

“Oh, sorry,” the man mumbled, reaching up to unclasp the mask. “I keep forgetting this thing makes it hard to talk. They really should put a warning label when buying it!”

Kurt laughed. “Maybe you should tell them that then.”

“I will,” the man smiled. Reaching out his hand the man continued. “Nice to meet you Captain. I’m Blaine.”

“Kurt,” Kurt smiled.

“Kurt,” Blaine repeated, making Kurt blush. Oh he so had not expected getting flirted with today of all days! “Is this your first time at Comic-Con?”

“What gave it away?” Kurt laughed, shaking his head disparagingly.

“Nothing much,” Blaine said, “but you’d probably be more used to people asking for a photo if you’d been before. People love recording all the best costumes. By the way, your suit is pretty rocking as well.”

“Well thank you kind sir,” Kurt said with a mock bow, making a few girls passing them giggle. Kurt couldn’t help but laugh shortly himself. “No, but I put a lot of work into it. I take it it’s not your first time here then?”

Blaine shook his head in the negative. “No, I went to the one in California last year when I visited my brother who lives there. Though I didn’t have time to get myself a costume then. Thought I’d rectify that today.”

“Well I say you’ve succeeded,” Kurt smiled.

“Well that’s good,” Blaine smiled back.

“But what brought you back in the first place though?” Kurt couldn’t help but wonder. “Apart from the amazing dress up some people do, I mostly think all this stuff is way too in depth for just a regular fan like me. I don’t really need to know everything about… the differences between the swords used in different tv-series?” Kurt said, gesturing towards a booth close by where a bunch of swords were showcased. “Oh wow, yeah, too complicated for me. I didn’t even realized people cared about that!”

“Well, most people don’t,” Blaine answered happily. “There are the hardcore fans that like having those kinds of discussions, and there are those that just find, in this instance, swords kinda cool. I don’t really come here for the different booths really. It’s mostly the atmosphere that’s really great. People are just so friendly here, at least most of the time. It’s just nice to escape for one day, you know? Also, it doesn’t hurt that they’ve brought in some Marvel-actors this year as well.”

“That’s the reason I came as well!” Kurt gushed. “Well, the actors. Not the atmosphere. Though it is pretty great now that I think about it.”

“Another soul converted into our mix then,” Blaine grinned. “No but seriously, you should definitely come back next year. You really don’t have to be geeking out over this stuff to come along. It can be great enough just walking around to look and watch.”

“And take pictures with unnamed strangers,” Kurt chipped in.

“And take pictures with unnamed strangers,” Blaine agreed readily. “It’s especially great when the really young children ask to get a photograph. It makes it somehow even more awesome. Like you’re an actual superhero or something!”

“I know the feeling,” Kurt said, remembering the young girl Olive from earlier that morning. “To them you’re the real deal, even though you’re only wearing a silly costume. It’s a heady feeling.”

“Exactly,” Blaine nodded. “Hey, you wanna go get something to eat? I saw a pretty good stall earlier today where this chef was making dishes from Disney and Pixar movies.”

“You did?” Kurt said, mind boggling at the idea of actually eating the dish from Ratatouille that always had his mouth watering. Like he was going to pass such an opportunity up, and if it led to more time with Blaine, whom he was quickly taking a liking to, then all the better. “Well, lead the way good sir!”

~*~

Hours later Kurt was still by Blaine’s side, laughing about a story about Blaine’s brother Cooper.

“Really?” Kurt asked, disbelieving. “He really just pointed his way through an interview?”

“Yup,” Blaine said, smirking. “Thought it would give him an edge over the others. Apparently he was trying to prove how ‘serious’ he was about the job.”

“No he didn’t,” Kurt said, sure the other man was lying. “You’re just making this up!”

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” was Blaine’s only response.

“Well my brother, or brother by marriage I suppose,” Kurt began, intent on topping the story, “once wore a red, rubbery shower curtain to school.”

“No he didn’t,” it was Blaine’s turn to be disbelieving. “Why would he ever do that?”

“Gaga week,” was Kurt’s explanation. “I myself wore a silver suit with shoulder pads, as well as some ten inch heels decorated with rhinestones. Gosh I miss those days in Glee club!”

“And to think I thought I had it bad when I showed up to school when my hairgel had run out,” Blaine lamented. “I looked like Borat!”

“Oh goodness!” Kurt said, wiping away a stray tear of mirth from the corner of his eye. “I can’t picture that, you don’t happen to have a picture handy do you?”

“Nope,” Blaine said merrily, popping the ‘p’.

“Well anyway,” Kurt concluded, “I haven’t laughed so much in ages.”

“Me neither,” Blaine agreed, smiling serenely back at Kurt.

Kurt in turn couldn’t hold the other man’s gaze as he felt his cheeks heat up with a blush. Looking away bashfully he caught sight of a large clock, gasping when he realized the time.

“Is it really so late?” Kurt asked incredulously. “We’ve missed the panel!”

“We did?” Blaine asked, waking from his own trance. “Oh, it’s much later than I thought it was. The Con is gonna close soon for the day I think.”

“I can’t believe the time passed so quickly,” Kurt sighed quietly. He could have spent many more hours with the other man by his side. They’d had so much  _ fun _ these past few hours. A lot more fun than Kurt could ever imagine himself having during the event, even more fun than he thought he would have had at that panel.

“I know, right?” Blaine said, sighing to himself as well. “Well, at least I made a friend today… Maybe even more if you’d let me take you out sometime? I swear it would be a better place than this,” Blaine swore, gesturing around the small area designated as the dining place for the con.

Kurt couldn’t help but feel that Blaine would have a hard time managing to top what they’d already done. Kurt had indeed been able to try the ratatouille from his favorite cartoon, and it had been equally as delicious as he’d imagined as a child. However, he certainly wouldn’t say no if Blaine wanted to  _ try _ .

“I’d like that,” he admitted, if a bit shyly, looking down to hide the redness of his cheeks.

“Well, great!” Blaine beamed, “let me borrow your phone so I can give you my number!”

“Uhm, actually,” Kurt stuttered, feeling somewhat embarrassed. “This outfit is kinda tight… I could hardly even fit my wallet in the one pocket I sewed in…”

“You too, huh?” Blaine laughed merrily. “This thing didn’t even  _ have _ pockets, can you believe it? They’re all decorative, I had to stuff my wallet down the neck lining just to get it with me.”

Kurt couldn’t help but snort with mirth. “Any other suggestions then?”

Glancing around Blaine caught sight of a pen.

“Give me your hand,” he said finally.

Kurt did, gamely, feeling very old-fashioned when Blaine wrote down some digits on his palm.

“There,” Blaine said, feeling victorious and smug. “Now you have my number.”

“I do,” Kurt said, elated. “And I’ll make sure to give you a call. You better get to planning though, if you want time to make it a great date.”

“How so?” Blaine asked with a cheeky tilt of his head.

Feeling brave, Kurt just leant in to peck the other man’s cheek. “Cause I’ll be calling sooner than you think.”

~*~

“So, how did it go today Kurt?” Rachel asked as he entered the loft later that evening. “Have fun staring at those actors?”

“I had fun,” Kurt admit, a big smile on his lips as he thought about Blaine. “Though I missed the panel.”

Rachel just gaped at him, disbelieving. “How could you manage to miss that?! It was the only reason you even went in the first place!”

“I had better things to do,” Kurt grinned, looking down to the phone number written on his palm. “Well, good night Rach. I think I’m gonna go to bed. It’s been a long day after all.”

Behind him he could hear Rachel’s incredulous sputtering. He just laughed when he heard her yell out, “Better things to do?! Kurt! And was that a phone number?! Kurt!”

Best. Day. Ever.


End file.
